The present invention generally relates to air bags and modules therefor.
Air bags and particularly those used for driver side modules include a face panel joined to a rear panel. The rear panel includes a single central opening for receipt of a portion of a cylindrically-shaped inflator having a small length/diameter (l/d) ratio. Such an air bag will not accommodate an inflator of the type described below. It is an object of the present invention to provide an air bag, and associated module, for a cylindrically shaped inflator in which its length is substantially greater than its diameter.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: an air bag material defining a cushion, inflatable in response to inflation gas, including a face panel and a rear panel generally opposite the face portion. The rear panel is closed with the exception an inflator receiving first means comprising two spaced openings of sufficient size to receive a narrow inflator. The inflator includes end flanges which assist in preventing the air bag from slipping off the inflator and positions the inflator in the openings. The air bag may include a tether to restrict the inflated shape of the air bag. The folded air bag and inflator are positioned in a housing and protected by a tearable cover. In a second embodiment of the invention a heat shield is used to protect the air bag from the products of combustion created upon activation of the inflator.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.